Complicated
by three-colour-rainbow123
Summary: The boys are homeless with two new members in their group. With Him dead, the only person they can turn to is Mojo Jojo. But on one condition. They have to kill the Powerpuff girl.
1. Chapter 1

The clouds were full and heavy with unshed rain when a group of five made their way up the daunting stairs to the home of notorious villain, Mojo Jojo. They didn't speak. Just walked at a brisk pace, looking up at the sky every so often, with the look of rabbits looking for danger from the sky.

Eventually, they reached the mighty metal door, and the leader of the five bravely stepped forward and gave it a swift, fierce knock.

The door had to be knocked several times before it was finally answered. It opened slowly, with an annoyed screech. And behind it stood Mojo Jojo.

He had a towel wrapped around his head, as if he had just stepped out of the shower. And to the group's amusement, he wore a Star-Wars dressing gown, with lovely green bunny slippers to match.

But the villain did not notice their expressions.

"What are you here for?" he said coldly.

"Don't you recognize us?" the green eyed boy demanded.

"Why should I?" Mojo replied. "I have not seen you since you ran off on me when you were six years old!"

"We didn't run off on you!" the red haired boy scoffed. "You kicked us out in a fit of rage because we couldn't kill the Powerpuff girls!"

Mojo didn't speak. Just glared.

"Don't you remember us?" the blonde boy asked softly. "Your sons? Brick, Boomer and Butch?"

"These new members aren't my sons! I do not even remember having a daughter!" he screeched, referring to the lone girl in the group.

"They are not a part of this," the leader, Brick, snapped. "They are new recruits, but you WILL NOT turn them against us!"

Mojo's face held a momentary expression of shock, before he shook it away.

"Why are you here?" he asked again. "No doubt to get money, I suspect."

"Wrong," the green eyed boy, Butch, said smugly. "We came to live with you Daddy! How we have missed you!"

"WHAT?!" Mojo shouted.

"We came to live with-,"the blonde, Boomer was interrupted by another shout from his 'father'.

"And what makes you think, after all these years, that I will allow you to live with me? You are old enough to get an apartment for yourselves now!"

"Mojo," Brick said. "We are fifteen. Legally NOT old enough to look after ourselves."

"Since when have you cared about legal?"

"Since Him died and we were told that if we committed another crime in the next two weeks we would be banned from Townsville completely. And we can't live on the streets for two weeks. Especially during winter."

Mojo's shoulders slumped. "Him is dead? How is that possible?"

Butch shrugged. "I dunno. Some genius threw holy water on him or something."

Mojo shifted aside so they could fit through the doorway. Just when they were about to go through, he blocked the door.

"On one condition," he said.

"And what is that, may I ask," Brick asked sarcastically.

"Kill the Powerpuff girls."

The silence was very loud.

Then the male stranger spoke up. "We'll do it."

"And who are you, may I ask?" said Mojo, mimicking Brick.

"It's complicated. We'll introduce ourselves inside."


	2. Chapter 2

"So", Mojo said. "Who are these people?" Brick gave an annoyed sigh. "We met them on the street."

"On the street?" Mojo squeaked. "Who knows where they've been!"

"Excuse me?" the male stranger said, annoyed. The female said nothing. Mojo glared at them before turning back to the trio. "And do you have a good reason for picking up random strangers off the street?" Boomer glared at Butch quickly before correcting him. "We met the girl on the street. The boy we made."

"MADE!" Mojo exclaimed. "MADE? You have NO experience whatsoever in making human life! You could have made cripples!" Boomer winced, his super hearing tuned on. "Yeah?" Brick snapped. "Like the Powerpuff girls? The kid they made was a demented freak. I doubt we could make one like her."

Mojo shook his head. "You are idiots. This one was luck," he said gesturing toward the boy.

"Are you serious?" the boy demanded. Mojo swung around. "What?" he snapped icily.

"Ever since we came here you have not showed us one act of courtesy. You haven't even asked our names. The least you could've done was treat the woman with respect, let alone me and the people who are supposed to be your sons. Some father you would be!"

Mojo looked like he'd been smacked in the face. The boys were struggling not to laugh, and even the girl was hiding a smirk. Finally he snapped out of it and said with deadly calmness, "And what is your name?"

The boy suddenly looked uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat reluctantly giving and answer. "Blake," he said. "I'm Blake." Mojo then turned to the girl, who shrank back in her seat. "And you?" he said with a cool demeanour. The girl stared at the ground for a moment before saying in a whisper, "I don't know."

Then Mojo lost his temper. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" Mojo yelled in a fit of rage. "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW YOUR OWN NAME YOU LITTLE LYING TWIT! TELL ME OR YOU CAN GET OUT!"

The girl was now cowering in the chair, her hands wrapped around her knees, sobbing into her lap. When Blake went to comfort her, she burrowed under his arm and he sat and crooned to her until she calmed down. Then he turned and gave Mojo a look of the most burning rage until even Mojo stepped backward in shock. Then he turned to his new brothers and said, "Boys, I don't think her or me are welcomed here. I think I might take her and leave."

The boys stood in silence for a moment, until Mojo began to laugh. The boys turned to him stiffly, and fixed him a hard look. "What are you laughing at, chimp?" Butch said roughly. Mojo stopped laughing. "They can't leave,"he said with an almost feverish gaze. "They are part of my plan to kill the Powerpuff girls!" Blake helped the girl off the seat, saying, "We're not staying another minute. Not while you treat us like this." They were about to walk out the door when Mojo called out, "You can live here. Your own room, your own clothes, school, food and you won't have to pay the rent." Blake stopped in his tracks and turned, uncertain. "And I'll even try to be polite," Mojo added with an 'almost smile'. The girl stepped forward and got up on her tip toes to whisper something in Blake's ear. Blake nodded like he'd made a decision and faced Mojo and the boys. "What do I have to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Buttercup!" Blossom called. "It's time for school! Get your butt down here!"  
>Blossom waited for the morning thump. Usually followed by a series of bumps as their green eyed sister made her way down the stairs. Blossom eyed her sisters crumpled clothes in O.C.D disgust. "I wish you'd stop sleeping in your clothes," she said with a roll of her eyes.<br>"I'm sure you'd prefer we'd be late to school every morning," Buttercup muttered.  
>Blossom stopped in her tracks and turned with a growl. "A <em>normal <em>person would just get up earlier, get changed out of their pyjamas, get dressed, have breakfast, brush your teeth and head out for school. But _no! _ That's too hard for yellow-toothed Buttercup." Buttercup waited until she turned before cupping her hands over her face and smelling her breath. She paused, shrugged and leant over the table to grab a pancake and eat it with her bare hands.  
>She grinned as Blossom almost choked on her water, then went out of the room before Blossom could scold her.<br>She waited outside the bathroom for what felt like ten minutes before kicking the door softly. "Bubbs?" she called.  
>"Yes Buttercup?" Bubbles called back.<br>"You've been in there for ages! Your make-up's fine! Can I go to the bathroom? I don't think Dad or the Pinkmunster would like piss all over the floor. I don't know about you."  
>There was a pause then an annoyed sigh. The bathroom door opened and with it came a whirlwind of steam and warm air. Bubbles flounced out looking flawless as ever. She grinned at Buttercup then ran up to her room to 'finish up her hair'.<br>Buttercup went in, did her business and brushed her hair hurriedly, all the while muttering to herself about Blossom's menstrual habits.

Five minutes later, to Blossom's relief, both girls were ready and joined Blossom at the door. From there they headed to school.

At recess, the girls sat at their usual table, joined by their friends Robin and Mitch. They ate lunch hurriedly, aware the bell would ring any minute, and listened to Blossom fret about exams the following week. Robin and Bubbles were both in the choir and Buttercup had volleyball after 3rd period. Blossom was part of the debating team, English being her favourite class beside History. They sat and ate, talking all the while, until Bubbles happened to turn her head and saw a rare sight. So rare that it immediately caught her interest enough for her to turn to the others and whisper. What she saw were _people she didn't know!_ But the others were interested, no matter how much they mocked her. They turned and attempted to stare at the group of people without attracting their attention.

The group sat in relative silence and Blossom, Buttercup, Robin and Buttercup allowed their eyes to roam up the body of the boys while Mitch's attention was caught on the girl. Robin saw this and smirked. "Anything with breasts," she muttered. She continued eating her food, now unnaturally quiet, while the girls examined the newbies a bit more closely. They consisted of four boys and a girl. The girl they couldn't see much of. Only fairly pale skin, chocolate brown hair and a purple singlet top with denim shorts. There was a boy sitting next to her though, angled just right for the girls to see his violet eyes and fair complexion, mixed with hair slightly darker than the girl's. "That's unusual," Blossom muttered on her breath before continuing.  
>The boy sitting across from him had a slightly darker complexion, mixing well with his deep green eyes and messy black hair. He was sitting next to a handsome blonde with pale skin and lovely blue eyes that twinkled with compassion.<br>Next to him was a boy with medium length fiery red hair, stuffed under a red and black cap. To the girls mortification, the green eyed boy looked up and winked. He leant over and whispered to his friends and they grinned and after a minute, got up and began to make their way to girl's (and Mitch's) table, the girl insisting to finish her meal.

They got to their table, flicking a glance at Mitch who stayed just where he was, glaring at them in defiance. He was soon enough ignored though, as the boys introduced themselves. "Um, hi," the red headed boy started saying. The girls noticed with a start that his eyes, that had seemed a deep brown, were really a deep red.  
>"I'm Brick," he said with a charming smile. Blossom allowed herself to sink into his eyes, before being jolted back to Earth by another voice.<br>"I'm Boomer," said the blond shyly.  
>"Butch," the green eyed boy said with a sexy smirk.<br>"Blake," said the brunette, his violet eyes shining. "We're new here. Our sister's over there," he said, gesturing absent mindedly to the mysterious girl.  
>The girls smiled shyly back at them.<br>Blossom introduced herself and so did the others, Robin almost drooling. Mitch glanced at her, and a look flashed over his face before disappearing again, unnoticed by anyone.  
>Blossom suddenly had a nagging feeling in her mind and she could tell by the look on her sister's faces and the boy's that they did too.<p>

Then the bell rang, cutting through their thoughts and the boys grinned, offering to walk the girls to class. Then Blossom looked in the direction of the boy's sister and declined, knowing what she had felt like at the start of high school when her sisters hadn't waited for her. It wasn't nice. She watched as the boys made their way back to their table, before they were lost in wave upon wave of students, leisurely making their way to class.


	4. Chapter 4

Buttercup turned to her sisters. "What the hell was that about?" she snorted.  
>"What the hell was what about?" Robin said playfully.<br>"Those idiots walking up to us like they own us and giving us those fake, stupid smiles! And that Butch guy was the worst of the lot!"  
>"Ooh," Bubbles said teasingly. "Looks like Butters has a crush!"<br>Buttercup's face momentarily matched the color of Blossom's eyes before she disappeared into the crowd, Bubbles and Robin peering anxiously after her.

"I didn't mean to offend her like that," Bubbles said with a quiver in her voice. "Don't worry Bubbs," Robin said comfortingly. "She's just not used to emotions like that and you putting it plain and clear to her like that just embarrassed her, that's all."  
>Bubbles gave her a small smile before hugging her and setting off down the hallway for class.<br>Robin turned to Blossom and Mitch with a grin. "I think Bubbles was right. Buttercup does have a crush!"  
>Blossom smiled back at her but there seemed to be something bothering her. Mitch looked gloomy and sulky and Robin didn't want to press them anymore.<br>"Bye guys," she said and set off for class.  
>Blossom said goodbye to Mitch and walked to class also. Something was eating at her mind.<p>

Only when they were home and asleep in bed did it hit Blossom.  
><strong><em>Of course she knew who they<em>** _**were!  
><strong>_These boys who had terrorised their dreams as children, the same boys who had been defeated both times by humiliation and kisses on the cheek. These boys and the boys in the cafeteria were one and the same. They were no other than the _Rowdyruff boys!_

She woke her sisters up hurriedly and told them all to meet in the lounge-room. They were soon all their and were alarmed to see a troubled looking Blossom absolutely bursting with news. "What is it?" Buttercup said worriedly.  
>"What's wrong Blossom?" Bubbles said, concerned.<br>Blossom allowed suspense to be drawn into the room and to intensify a little bit before replying.  
>"The Rowdyruff boys are back in town."<p>

There was a small silence while the girls took in the news.  
>"Where did you hear this Bloss?" Buttercup said almost tenderly.<br>"We saw them today!" Blossom said, sensing the doubt in Buttercup's voice.  
>"Are you sure it wasn't a dream," Bubbles said with a comforting smile.<br>"NO!" Blossom cried. "It's real! We saw them today in the cafeteria!"  
>"Who?" Buttercup asked. "What? The boys that came and flirted with us?" Buttercup scoffed. She saw the look on her sister's face and laughed. "Aw Blossom, I know we all had nightmares after we dealt with them, but they're dead. They died a long, long time ago!"<br>"If Him brought them back to life once, he can do it again," Blossom said grimly.  
>"But Blossom," Bubbles started. "There were five of them! And sure two of them matched in eye color and hair color and one was a red head, but he had brown eyes!"<p>

Blossom sensed they didn't believe her and snapped at Bubbles impatiently. "How would you know what his freaking eye color was? You were too busy goggling the blonde one!"  
>Bubbles gasped and stood up. "I'm going back to bed. We can't help what you dream about Blossom, but you just can't help spreading your nightmares to us!" and she stormed out of the room.<br>For once Buttercup stayed with her sister and she watched as a tear streaked down the red head's face. A tender spark lit inside her and she moved to where her sister was sitting, put her arm around her and they hugged each other as they eventually fell asleep.


End file.
